


L'ultimo bacio

by ImperialPair



Series: Ieri, Oggi, Domani... [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Character Death, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai, challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: L'ultimo bacioFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)Challenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efpPacchetto: PassatoPrompt: RimpiantoRaing: GialloGenere: Shounen-ai , Drammatico, Angst (un po'), Introspettivo (?), What if?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: L'ultimo bacio  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (Imperial Pair)  
> Challenge: Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efp  
> Pacchetto: Passato  
> Prompt: Rimpianto  
> Raing: Giallo  
> Genere: Shounen-ai , Drammatico, Angst (un po'), Introspettivo (?), What if?

L'ultimo bacio  
Volevo che tu mi baciassi con quelle tue seducenti labbra, desideravo che le imprimessi con un vigore tale da far logorare completamente le mie. Io Tezuka avrei fatto altrettanto con le tue, volevo erodere completamente la tua bocca, volevo far si che quell'attimo potesse rimanere impresso nelle nostre menti in modo da marchiare a vicenda i nostri reciproci sentimenti.  
_"Non andatene"_ avrei voluto dirti _"Resta con me"_ avrei voluto supplicarti. _"Non tornare in Germania"_ avrei voluto urlarti.  
Avrei tanto voluto importelo, avrei voluto essere egoista e tenerti con me per sempre, ma tu dovevi prendere quell'aereo che ti avrebbe portato via da me.Io non ero mai stato prepotente e mai ti avevo obbligato a rinunciare ai tuoi sogni, gli stessi che condividi con me e proprio per questo sapevo quanto per te fosse importante il Tennis. Ti lasciai andare, come ogni volta, non sapendo che quello non sarebbe stato un arrivederci, ma un tragico addio.Se l'avessi fatto, se solo ti avessi chiesto di rimanere con me solo un giorno, solo un altro misero giorno, tu non saresti morto in quell'incidente aereo, vero Tezuka? Quell'orribile e devastante incidente che aveva spezzato non solo la tua vita, ma quelle di centinaia di persone.Nonostante io fossi consapevole di tutte quelle vittime e di quante famiglie avessero perso i loro cari, io per quanto lo sapessi, non riuscivo a fare a meno di provare quei pensieri egoistici ponendomi domande a cui mai avrei potuto darmi una risposta.Se solo ti avessi fermato tu saresti ancora qui? Staremmo ancora assieme? E soprattutto potremmo ancora disputare le nostre partite?Ero certo che non fossi l'unico a pormi questi quesiti. Non potevo essere l'unico ad avere il rimpianto di non aver trattenuto la persone che amavo con tutto il mio cuore. Quindi non avevo colpe, vero Tezuka? Nonostante sapessi che fosse la verità il mio animo aveva comunque incominciato a oscurarsi per il mio scarso altruismo.Cosa potevo fare? Io volevo riabbracciarti Tezuka con tutto il mio cuore, stare ancora con te, invecchiare con la persona che mi aveva rubato il cuore, ma tu non c'eri più. Mi avevi abbandonato lasciandomi solo con il ricordo di quell'ultimo bacio, quel meraviglioso e dolceamaro bacio che non avrebbe abbandonato la mia mente per il resto della mia vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la Challenge Ieri, Oggi, Domani indetta da Emanuea.Emy79 sul forum di efp.
> 
> Era da un po' che volevo scrivere questa storia e ho colto l'occasione appena ho intravisto questa challenge, non ho proprio resistito.  
> Spero che vi piaccia.


End file.
